Lagi Salah Lagi
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: erbedaan antara polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis, sama seperti perbedaan benci dan cinta. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino sekenanya, malah makin membuat gadis itu kesal dan marah. Jadi Sakura harus bagaimana? Sakura salah lagi? Salah terus? Salah melulu? Huh! Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Main Chara : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino**

 **Genre : Comedy, Humor Absurd**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Innocent!Sakura**

 **Summary :** Perbedaan antara polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis, sama seperti perbedaan benci dan cinta. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino sekenanya, malah makin membuat gadis itu kesal dan marah. Jadi Sakura harus bagaimana? Sakura salah lagi? Salah terus? Salah melulu? Huh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagi Salah Lagi © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disalah satu rumah bergaya minimalis dengan cat hijau lembut, tepatnya di balkon rumah di lantai dua, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang memakai baju tidur berwarna _maroon_ berdiri dengan gelisah.

Berkali-kali menghela nafas gusar dengan kedua tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Juga wajahnya yang mengerut untuk menahan sesuatu. Dan jangan lupakan gerakan bibir merahnya yang bergerak-gerak mencurigakan, seperti mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan? Jangan bilang..._

 _Oh tolong jangan bersikap dan memasang wajah layaknya cenayang yang sok tahu!_

.

.

 **TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

 **BRAKKK!**

 **DUAGH!**

 **TIK.. TUK.. TIK.. TUK.. TIK.. TUK..**

 **.**

 **Siiinggggggggg~**

 **.**

" **..."**

 **.**

" **..."**

.

 _Mari kita lihat tayangan ulang sodara-sodara!_

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah menggemaskan nan polos miliknya, mengetuk sebuah pintu. Khawatir karena tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar, tiba-tiba pria itu mendobrak kamar seseorang yang merupakan adik kandungnya yang baru saja _author_ narasikan!

Bodohnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar tersebut tidak terkunci. Dan terjadilah sebuah tragedi di malam yang sunyi. Dia terkapar menabrak sebuah lemari kecil dan jam weker diatasnya jatuh menimpa wajah tampannya.

Adiknya? Jangan berharap lebih padanya! Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena terlalu bingung dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

 _ **tik...**_

 _ **tik...**_

 _ **tik...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aaaaaaaah kau habis jatuh _Nii-san_? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku?"

 _Ckckck._ Gadis ini perlu waktu tiga detik untuk sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sasori menghela napas lelah, "Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian sang kakak dengan wajah bingung. Bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang lahir tiga tahun lebih dulu darinya itu? Kamarnya jadi begitu berantakan.

Padahal ia hanya berdiri di balkon rumahnya untuk menghafal rumus fisika untuk ulangan besok.

" _Nii-san_ itu... Kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah swasta yang tidak begitu terkenal tapi banyak peminat. Sekolah yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya.

Itu yang menjadi pertimbangan orang tua dan kakaknya dalam memilih sekolah. Dekat dengan rumah dan dapat tetap terkontrol.

Tidak ada yang berubah dan ini tahun terakhir, setelah tiga tahun ia berada disekolah ini. Kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah gerbang dengan cat berwarna biru _,_ gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sakuraaaa!" mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan aspal dibawahnya yang sejak tadi di lihatnya dengan serius, ke arah seseorang yang berada diseberang jalan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah! Sini!" Melambai sambil tersenyum pada Ino dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. Ino mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura, kemudian memulai percakapan.

"Kulihat kau melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu?"

"Huh? Tidak, aku tidak melamun"

"Kau bohong Jidat, kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu sehari?"

"Aku tidak melamun Pig! Memang hal apa yang harus aku lamunkan?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin kau melamunkan Naruto. Pria yang kau suka dari kelas IPA 1."

"Heh. Kau bercanda."

"Tapi kau sering digosipkan dekat dengannya _lhoo_ ~" Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Kau harus mulai mengehentikan hobimu untuk bergosip, Ino." Ino cemberut, tidak suka dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Lupakan itu. Lalu, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun! Aku hanya sedang menghapal rumus Fisika untuk ulangan jam ke-tiga nanti."

"Oh.. Hebat sekali! Sepanjang jalan tadi kau diam dan menunduk itu sedang menghapal rumus?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino tersenyum bangga pada Sakura.

"Dan kau tidak menabrak apapun?"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino merangkul sahabatnya senang.

"Lalu kau sudah hapal rumus untuk materi ulangan nanti?"

.

.

"Belum." Ucap Sakura dengan watadosnya.

 **GUBRAKK!**

 _Yak! Ino sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya pemirsah!_

.

.

Masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, Ino kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Oh, ya jelas saja, mungkin kau baru menghapalnya tadi pagi ya?"

"Tidak, aku menghapal dari semalam."

"Dan kenapa kau belum juga hapal?!" ucap Ino mulai kesal.

"Entahlah.. Kalau aku belum hapal apa itu salahku?"

"Eh? Tidak juga sih. Tapi seharusnya kau sudah hapal! Karena kau menghapal dari semalam!"

"Siapa yang mengharuskanku untuk hapal?"

"Kau berniat menghapal rumus itu lalu kenapa kau belum hapal?!"

"Aku sudah hapal."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang kau belum hapal, Bodoh?!"

"Memang belum. Jangan memanggilku bodoh, Ino!"

"Baik, aku minta maaf. Dan kenapa kau bilang kau belum hapal padahal kau sudah hapal?"

"Aku menghapal sepuluh rumus Fisika dan belum hapal semua." Sahut Sakura enteng.

"Kenapa sebanyak itu?"

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Tapi rumus untuk materinya kan hanya tiga untuk ulangan nanti."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau balik bertanya?!" Ino sepertinya benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menghapalnya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka ini! Kau itu berubah Sakura!"

 _Lha, dialognya kok.._

"Apanya yang berubah? Aku sama saja. Kita tetap pergi bersama setiap hari."

"Oh Yaampun. Aku ingin sekali mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan napas lalu menendang wajah polosmu itu, Sakura! Sungguh!"

"Hei! Kau itu sahabatku! Kenapa kau tega sekali?!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Aarrggh! Terserah kau saja, _Jidat!_ Aku pergi!"

Kemudian, Ino berlalu pergi dengan wajah memerah karena marah sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras dan tangan yang terkepal.

Sakura bersedekap lalu mendelik pada punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh. Dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menggerutu kesal. "Ada apa sih?! Kenapa selalu aku yang salah? Tadi malam Saso _–nii_ sekarang Ino. Terserah saja! Aku tidak peduli."

.

.

 _Oke, mereka kenapa malah bertengkar?_

 _Ckckck, Kadang polos dan bodoh itu berbeda tipis, Sakura sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~FIN~_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Seriusan, maaf Sakura-chan. Aku gak tega kalo harus Naruto yang aku buat absurd. Biarkan dia absurd bersama Sasuke. Bahkan chara yang aku pake untuk ketemu sama TRIO Banci Lestari itu kamu. Kamu bahagia di fict aku, sayang. Sendiri atau bersama Naruto~**_

 _ **Aku Cuma bikin kamu nangis waktu sama Si Sasu Tempayan itu dan berakhir kena flame. Muehehe.**_

 _ **Baiklah~ utarakan pendapat kalian lewat review yaaa...**_

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
